Pooh's Adventures of Jaws
Pooh's Adventures of Jaws is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo.com in the near future, sometime after Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' and '' Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' Plot> A young woman named Chrissie Watkins leaves an evening beach party on New England's Amity Island to go skinny dipping in the Atlantic Ocean, only to be dragged back and forth and then pulled under the water. Amity's police chief, Martin Brody, is notified that Chrissie is missing, and Deputy Hendricks finds her remains on the beach. The medical examiner informs Brody that she was killed by a shark. Brody plans to close the beaches but is overruled by Mayor Larry Vaughan, who fears that reports of a shark attack will ruin the summer tourist season, the town's primary source of income. The medical examiner consequently attributes the death to a boating accident. Brody reluctantly goes along with the explanation. A short time later, a boy is killed by a shark at the beach. The boy's mother places a bounty on the shark, sparking an amateur shark-hunting frenzy and attracting the attention of local professional shark hunter Quint. Marine biologist Matt Hooper examines Chrissie's remains and determines that she was unquestionably killed by a shark, not a boat. A large tiger shark is caught by fishermen, leading the townspeople to believe the problem is solved, but Hooper is unconvinced and asks to examine its stomach contents. Vaughan refuses to make the autopsy public, so Brody and Hooper return after dark and discover the dead shark does not contain human remains. They come across the half-sunken wreckage of a boat belonging to local fisherman Ben Gardner. Hooper explores the vessel underwater and discovers a sizable shark's tooth protruding from the damaged hull before he is startled by Gardner's remains and drops the tooth. Without evidence, Vaughan refuses to close the beaches, and on the Fourth of July many tourists arrive. A children's prank causes panic at the main beach while the shark enters a nearby estuary, killing a man; Brody's son, who witnesses the attack, goes into shock. Brody persuades Vaughan to hire Quint, who reluctantly allows Hooper to join the hunt along with Brody. The three set out to catch and kill the shark aboard Quint's vessel, the Orca. Brody is given the task of laying a chum line while Quint uses fishing tackle to try to hook the shark. An enormous great white shark looms up behind the boat, and the trio watch it circle the Orca while Hooper takes pictures for research. Quint harpoons it with a line attached to a flotation barrel, but the shark pulls the barrel under and disappears. The men retire to the boat's cabin, where Quint relates his experience with sharks as a survivor of the sinking of the warship USS Indianapolis during the War in the Pacific in 1945. The shark reappears, damaging the boat's hull before slipping away. In the morning, Brody attempts to call the Coast Guard, but Quint destroys the radio. After a long chase, Quint harpoons another barrel to the shark. The men tie it to the stern, but the shark drags the boat backward, forcing water onto the deck and flooding the engine. Quint heads toward shore, hoping to draw it into shallow waters and suffocate it. In his obsession to kill the shark, Quint overtaxes and stalls the Orca's engines. With the boat immobilized, the trio attempt a desperate approach: Hooper dons scuba gear and enters the ocean inside a shark proof cage, aiming to stab the shark with a hypodermic spear filled with strychnine. The shark attacks the cage from behind, causing Hooper to drop the spear, When the shark gets tangled in the wrecked cage, Hooper escapes and hides in the seabed,. As Quint and Brody raise the mangled cage, the shark leaps onto the boat, crushing the transom and devouring Quint, who stabs the shark. When the shark attacks, Brody shoves a pressurized scuba tank into its mouth, then takes a rifle and climbs the sinking Orca's mast. Brody shoots at the scuba tank, blowing it and the shark to pieces. Hooper swims to the surface and laughs about the shark with Brody, and they both use the barrels to swim to shore. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Bron, Shorty, Ali, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Pterano, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Simba, Nala,Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Zazu, Rafiki, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Ttark, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Zuba, Florrie, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Flying Dutchman, Manny, Sid, Diego, Jesse Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Chanticleer, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy,Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Webber, Ralph Malph, Arthur Fonzarelli, Joanie Cunningham, Chachi Arcola, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Danny, Sawyer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Roger Rabbit, Dweeb, Mushu, Devon and Cornwall, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Falkor, Stanley (from A Troll in Central Park), Po the Panda, Shifu,The Furious Five, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Jack Skellington guest star in this film. *Due to the real film's content (including the blood scenes), this film will be cesnored. *This is one of a few Winnie the Pooh crossover films to guest star the recurring allies from the Littlefoot's Adventures Series. It will also be the first Winnie the Pooh crossover film to guest star the entire Littlefoot's Adventures team. Because of that, it will be inspired by Pooh's Adventures of Avatar. *This will be the first Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest star Jesse and Randolph without Elvis and Nadine (so that the series will stay straight since they were only in Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home), since it will be done after Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue and Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue. *Depending on what Muppets might guest star in any Winnie the Pooh crossover film after Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, this might be the first Winnie the Pooh crossover film to guest star Walter from The Muppets (2011). *This film actually takes place after Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppets, which explains Littlefoot and his friends already knowing Walter. *This is an NTSC film (taken from a Movieplex on Demand showing of the film) with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, the Mickey Mouse films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Princess and the Frog, The Great Mouse Detective, Cats Don't Dance, the Madagascar films, The Pebble and the Penguin, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Nightmare Before Christmas, the Aladdin films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Swan Princess films, The Little Mermaid films, and Rock-a-Doodle, and more. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Yru17 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Steven Spielberg films